


Planet Nibiru Descriptions

by Dreamwind



Series: TA&TD [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has detailed information about the different landscapes, cities and wildlife on Nibiru. Later on it may also include character details if people want them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nibiru History

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated periodically as the story goes along so that you can keep track of various locations, wildlife and plant life on the planet Nibiru.

In 1996 on a small planet whose name translated as 'dirt', the 3rd planet out from a sun call Sol, a war had begun. A war that would reshape the history and the future of this small speck of rock. This war would later be called the Eugenics War by the survivors. The war was the result of a scientific attempt to improve the Human race through selective breeding and genetic engineering and to ensure the continued survival of the 'primary species'. The war devastated parts of Earth, by some estimates officially causing some 30 million deaths among the 'primary species' alone, and nearly plunging the planet Earth into a new Dark Age. 

Records from this period are fragmented, but what is known is that the wars' roots lie in a group of Human scientists' ambitious attempt to improve the Human race through selective breeding and genetic engineering and while again ensuring the survival of the 'primary species;' [_Homo Sapiens Sapiens_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anatomically_modern_humans). At this time on Earth there were in fact two species of the human race living on the planet. _Homo Sapiens Sapiens_ , referred to as Muggles by the second species, and _Homo Sapiens Veneficus_ , referred to commonly as Wizards (males) and Witches (females). This second species, Wizards, were further along the evolutionary ladder than their counter parts. These Wizards and Witches were capable of manipulating the ambient energy found in all living things. This energy they called magic, allowed them to do things that the other humans, Muggles, would consider to be against the laws of physics. This made the Wizards dangerous in the eyes of the Muggles.

During the 1940's the planet was plunged into what was called World War II. This war, while primarily happening in the Muggle nations, had an effect on the Wizarding nations as well. A powerful Wizard called Gellert Grindelwald began to plan to find the [Deathly Hallows](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Deathly_Hallows) and wield their new-found power as the Master of Death, leading a Wizarding revolution with the aim of ending the [International Statute of Secrecy](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/International_Statute_of_Secrecy) and creating a benevolent global order led by wise and powerful witches and wizards. Grindelwald was a complex figure, highly idealistic but marred by sociopathic tendencies and his links with the [Dark Arts](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Arts), a revolutionary operating outside the law. He was not a wanton killer or torturer, but he and his followers (in a single-minded and unpopular quest; one's allies must often be unsavory characters) committed numerous crimes, including several known murders. In 1945, at the height of his power, Grindelwald's former friend and lover Albus Dumbledore confronted and defeated him in a legendary duel. Though Grindelwald was stopped, his rise to power and attempted revolution led to the Muggle Government, of the then known as United Kingdom, to bring together a group of top scientists to find a way to ensure that should another magical war break out, the Muggles would have a way to protect themselves. And so the Agument program was created.

The scientists began to work on creating the Aguments in the 1950s, during the [cold war era](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Earth_Cold_War) in the hopes that they would lead Humanity into an era of peace in a world that had only known war, both magical and not. Though it wasn't until the late 1970's that the scientist' were able to successfully create the first Agument. The Aguments, a race of "supermen," were mentally and physically superior to ordinary Muggle men and women and to many Wizards as well. They were five times stronger than the average person, their lung efficiency was 50 percent better than normal, and their intelligence was double that of normal Humans. They also had enhanced senses, including an ability to hear beyond that of Muggle and Wizard capabilities. Only the magical race called Werewolves could match the Aguments enhanced senses. As amazing as these knew creations were their creators overlooked one important aspect of the Aguments genetic engineering; the personality of the Augments. Along with their superior abilities, the Augments were aggressive and arrogant, flaws which the scientists were unable to correct at the time, due to the infancy of the science. One of the Augments' creators realized this, writing that "superior ability breeds superior ambition." That same scientist was ultimately killed by one of his own creations.

By the year 1996 the Aguments had shucked the control of their creators and Government sponsors while they were distracted by a new magical civil war that had begun in the United Kingdom. The Aguments free of the strict control of their creators for the first time, saw the world as it was and decided that they could lead it, rule it, better than the Muggles were. The Aguments were still young and though they had been taught science, tactics and all manner of things, their creators had not yet taught them about magic and Wizards, the main reason the Aguments had been created in the first place. This allowed the Wizards to bring an end to their own war while the Muggles were just being pulled into their own.

The Augments rose to power and held dominance over a large portion of Humanity for much of the 1990s and early 2000s. Among the most notorious of these superhuman conquerors was [Khan Noonien Singh](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Khan_Noonien_Singh), who in 1997 became the "absolute ruler" of more than a quarter of the planet, from Asia through the Middle East. The following year, a group of fellow "supermen" followed in Khan's footsteps, and simultaneously seized power in over 40 nations. Some Muggles were treated as little more than slaves by the Augments. Khan considered himself a prince "with power over millions," and unlike some other nations ruled by Augments, under his rule there were no massacres and no wars of aggression until he was attacked; he was thus among the most admired of the so-called "tyrants" into the 23rd century.

The majority of the magical population had thought at first that they would be safe and they had until another Augment had decided he wanted to take over Khan’s kingdom. The resulting battle had whipped out two muggle villages and had then spread to a wizarding village and the local magical school. Nearly four thousand magical people, more than half of them children, had been killed. The surviving Wizards and Witches had lashed out decimating the two fighting armies before fleeing to other wizarding communities to spread word. But for the Wizards living in the United Kingdom, they had been too late. An Augment calling himself Anextiomarus Camalus, who had been in the battle over Khan's Kingdom and had witnessed the magical retaliation, learned of the Wizards and saw them as a threat to his status as the being of the Supreme Species of Humans. Seeing Wizards as both a threat and potential ally, he gathered all the intelligence the Muggle Government had gained on the Wizards population and began to track them down. Those who refused to join him were systematically torture, killed and left either impaled or cruixified in areas that the Muggle Government believed was near a wizarding village.

Finally in the year 2001, the Chosen One, [Harry Potter](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter), managed to bring together representatives of all classes of magical being from every magical nation on the planet. Alongside [Headmistress Minerva McGonagall](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Minerva_McGonagall) and [Professor Severus Snape](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Severus_Snape), Harry Potter managed to convince the magical council to work together with the Muggleborn Wizards and their families to build a startship capable of carrying all magical people, plants and animals off the planet.

In 2254 the Wizarding refugee starship built by this council, called The Ark, arrived in a solar system that was home to several habitable planets. A scouting team made up of Harry Potter, American Witch Kat Everson, and a Muggle scientist Dr. Alexander Cole, were woken from cryostatis to fly down to the planet to explore it's potential as a new home for the magical refugees. Though the portion of the planet they explored was primarily desert, the team determined that out of all the planets that had been explored by previous teams, this planet was their best option for colonization. There were significant caverns to build cities in that would protect them from native predators and the harsh heat of the desert above. They also discovered a huge underground freshwater ocean capable of supporting life.

By 2255 the team had woken key members of the Council and begun the process of colonizing the planet, now known as Nibiru and building it's first city, Agartha City, in the same cavern that Harry Potter's team had located.


	2. Nibiru Underground

The intricate cavern system that runs all throughout the supercontinent, commonly referred to as the Underground, was first found by the scout team lead by British Wizard Harry Potter in 2254. The Underground weaves throughout the supercontinent, connecting with the underground ocean in several locations, including under the House of Zeus mountain range, and the rainforest. Despite several cities being built in the Underground, the underground itself has not yet been fully mapped by the scout teams. Many unknown caverns, plant life, and animal life could still be hidden away in these undocumented areas.

 

**Cities**

  **1\. Agartha City**

     **I. Founded:** 2255

     **II. Name History:** A legendary city at Earth's core.

     **III. Cavern type:** Metropolitan City

     **IV. Description:** The first city of Nibiru, it is primarily the political center but is also a large metropolitan city with a large farmers market, shopping district, performing arts district and a large park. There is a large forested park made up of indigenous bioluminescent trees and plants. The cavern walls have been hollowed out and turned into spacious homes. This city also has the first Gringotts Bank on Nibiru built into it, which was designed to connect with another cavern designed to hold the Goblin’s own city. This city also has a large section made up of dance halls, theaters and restaurants. Another of its main attraction is a Science Center designed as a fun place to introduce young elementary aged children to science through fun and interactive exhibits. Many of the Muggle residents choose to live here as it reminds them strongly of New York.

    **V. Notable Businesses**

**a. Gringotts Bank Main Branch**

**b. The Daily Phrophet Newspaper**

**c. Agartha Science Center**

**-** A public facility meant to introduce children to science in a fun and playful atmosphere.

**d. Broadway Theatre**

**-** A classic theatre were both Muggle and Wizaring plays are preformed nightly. The Wizarding plays are managed by Amir Abdullah and Lavender Brown, while the Muggle plays are managed by Nicollette Pocini and Walter Donaldson.

**e. Garbh Eanric Pub**

**\- Translation:** The Lion

 **-** A pub built by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, the Garbh Eanric looks like a Classic Irish pub, except it was decorated in Gryffindor colors.

  **2\. Dinas Affaraon**

     **I. Founded:** 2255

     **II. Name History:** A magical Druid city hidden among the hills of Snowdonia.

     **III. Cavern type:** School City

     **IV. Description:** Primarily European style. The city is primarily the school cavern. It has one large castle built up out of the stone of the cavern. It also backs up onto the cavern that holds the underground ocean. The lower, dungeon levels of the school have actually been designed to open up under the water level of the ocean. The school caters to both Muggle and Wizarding education for students between the ages of 11 and 18. There is also a small town at the outer edges of the cavern in a smaller cavern adjoining the main school cavern. This small town has been named New Hogsmead as the former residents of the original Hogsmead have primarily settled it.

    **V. Offered Classes**

**a. Alchemy**

**b. Ancient Runes**

**c. Arithmancy**

**d. Art**

**e. Astronomy**

**f. Biology**

**g. Care of Magical Creatures**

**h. Charms**

**i. Chemistry**

**j. Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**k. Defense (Non-Wizarding)**

**l. Divination**

**m. Flying**

**n. Herbology**

**o. History of Magic**

**p. History of Earth**

**q. Linguistics (Various)**

**r. Literature**

**s. Math (Various)**

**t. Music**

**u. Photography**

**v. Potions**

**w. Transfiguration**

**VI. Clubs**

**a. Archery**

**b. Baseball**

**c. Basketball**

**d. Choir**

**d. Cricket**

**e. Drama**

**f. Dueling**

**g. Football**

**h. Soccer**

**i. Quidditch**

**j. Quodpot**

**3\. Thuvaraiyam Pathi  
**

     **I. Founded:** 2255

     **II. Name History:** In Ayyavazhi mythology, it was a sunken island some 150 miles off the south coast of India.

     **III. Cavern type:** Artisan City

     **IV. Description:** Indian-Asia style. Backs up against one side of the cavern that holds the underground ocean. It has many homes built into the cave walls that have open balconies facing into the ocean as well as many homes and shops built on the ground level of the cavern. Many of the ground level shops & homes have a communal garden shared with the home behind and on either side, forming a box of homes with the garden at the center. This cavern also has a large outdoor market with hand made textiles, food vendors and musicians. There is a small college style school teaching people how to make handmade textiles, woodworking and other forms of traditional arts and crafts. Although many of the residents gladly take on personal interns or students to teach the finer points of each individual craft. The outdoor market butts up to the underground ocean, where a small number of workers are currently looking into the possibility of further exploration and building. The aquatic members of The Ark have built their cities in this part of the underground ocean and will do the fishing and farming of aquatic plants, trading their goods at the market.

**4\. Avalon  
**

     **I. Founded:** 2256

     **II. Name History:** The legendary Island of Apples, believed by some to be the final resting place of King Arthur.

     **III. Cavern type:** Medical City

     **IV. Description:** This city is primarily dedicated to medicine both Muggle and Wizarding. There is a Hospital as well as two separate medical schools, one teaching only Muggle style medicine and one teaching magical medicine. Like the other cities it does still have a residential area as well as a small shopping district. There are also several small churches and temples in this city built to the various major Muggle religions as well as some of the ancient religions.

**5\. Shangri-La  
**

     **I. Founded:** 2256

     **II. Name History:** A mythical, harmonious valley enclosed in the western end of the Kunlun Mountains. A permanently happy land, isolated from the outside world; a fictional utopian lamasery.

     **III. Cavern type:** Farming City

     **IV. Description:** It is one of the largest of all the caverns located so far and has been set up with several crop farms as well as several animal based farms. Besides the normal farms there is a good sized farm held by Monks, which creates cheeses and other dairy based foods as well as several wines. A smaller cavern off this one was set aside strictly for the growing of magical plant life.

**6\. Hamunaptra  
**

     **I. Founded:** 2256

     **II. Name History:** A fictional city of the dead created by Muggles for the movie The Mummy.

     **III. Cavern type:** Graveyard

     **IV. Description:** Haumunaptra was designed with a mix a styles. Throughout the cavern there are separate temples built to various Gods of the Dead as well as the European style Deities. The vast majority of the cavern is still forested but several large tombs have been carved into the cavern walls and ground while other above ground crypts have also been constructed. Within Hamunaptra a smaller section has been set up to hold the bodies of the Founders of Nibiru once they have passed. This section of the cavern has become known as Wadi el-Muluk, the Valley of the Kings, after the real life valley where the Pharaohs of Egypt were buried. So far the Council has decreed that the only people who can be buried there are the members of the High Council, the first Prime Minister, the Founders of Dinas Affaraon, the key scientist responsible for building The Ark, the Potions Masters who helped place everyone to sleep for the journey from Earth, and Harry Potter who came up with the plan that led them to safety.

 

**Animal Life**

**1\. Leopard Bats**

     **I. Type:** Nocturnal Omnivore

        **a.** Feeds on both insects and soft-skinned fruit.

     **II. Description:**

        **a.** FIt has a wingspan up to 1.5 m (4 ft 11 in). The wings are a dull black and leathery with five “fingers” forming support structures. In the middle of the wing is a large “eye” which is also bioluminescent. The center of the “eye” is amber, the second ring is crimson followed by a violet outer ring.

        **b.** Individuals weigh between 0.65–1.1 kg (1.4–2.4 lb) to 1.6 kg (3.5 lb)

        **c.** The fur is long and silky with a dense underfur. The fur is a dark gray, almost black with bioluminescent purple rosettes similar in shape to a leopard’s. Females tend to have lighter shades of gray for their fur than males.

        **d.** The head shape is more fox like than feline. They have large ears and amber colored eyes. Ears are simple (long and pointed) with the outer margin forming an unbroken ring.

        **e.** Females have one pair of mammae located in the chest region.

        **f.** The toes have sharp, curved claws.

**2. Porcellus Harenam**

**I. Name Meaning:** From the Latin word _Procellus_ meaning Little Pig, and _Harenam_ meaning Sand. (Commonly called Sand Pigs)

 **II. Type:**  Nocturnal Herbivore

 **a**. Feeds on roots, tubers, and other plant life.

         **b.** They are social, living in the wild in small groups which consist of several females (sows), a male (boar), and the young (pups).

 **c.** They make their own burrows and will frequently seek shelter in the burrows of other animals, as well as in crevices and tunnels formed by vegetation.

 **d.** They tend to be most active during dawn and dusk, when it is harder for predators to spot them.

 **e.** They typically live an average of four to five years, but may live as long as eight years.

**III. Description:**

**a.** They weigh between 700 and 1200 g (1.5–2.5 lb), and measuring between 20 and 25 cm (8–10 in) in length. This means that their bodies are long but squat looking much like a Earth Guinea Pigs.

 **b.** They have four short legs that have four clawed toes. They also have dewclaws on their hind legs, which do not seem to have a noticeable purpose.

 **c.** Male and female Procellus Harenams do not differ in external appearance apart from general size and coloration. Males being more brightly colored and larger than the females.

 **d.** Females are cream colored with a dark tawny brown stripe down the spine, which fades into a lighter sand tone along the ribs. They have strips going from the spine down over the ribs in the same tawny brown as the spine stripe. Their eyes are red in color.

 **e.** Males cream colored with a dark copper colored stripe down the spine, which fades into a lighter sand tone along the ribs. They have strips going from the spine down over the ribs in a green-copper color, which has metallic overtones. Like the females they have the same black markings, and red eyes.

 **f.** Though they look like they have fur, they are in fact covered by primitive feathers.

**IV. Breeding/Mating:**

**a.** The Procellus Harenam is able to breed year-round, with birth peaks usually coming in the spring; as many as five litters can be produced per year.

 **b.** The gestation period lasts from 59–72 days, with an average of 63–68 days.

 **c.** Once they have given birth to their relatively undeveloped young, the pups make their way to the females pouch were they remain until fully developed, much like an Earth Marsupial.

 **d.** Because newborn marsupials like the Procellus Harenam, must climb up to their mother's backwards facing pouch, their front limbs are much more developed than the rest of their bodies at the time of birth. This requirement possibly has resulted in the limited range of locomotor adaptations in marsupials compared to placentals. Meaning that their front legs are capable grasping limbs, unlike the Guinea Pigs they resemble.

 **e.** The position of the anus is very close to the genitals in both sexes. Female genitals are distinguished by a Y-shaped configuration formed from a vulvar flap, while the male genitals may look similar, with the penis and anus forming a like shape, the penis will protrude if pressure is applied to the surrounding hair. The male's testes may also be visible externally from scrotal swelling.

 

**Plant Life**

**1\. Star Moss  
**

     **I. Description:**

        **a.** 1–10 cm (0.4–4 in) tall.

        **b.** They commonly grow close together in clumps or mats in damp, shady locations. They are found most commonly on the ceilings of the caverns.

        **c.** Unlike Earth mosses, the Star Moss does produce small white bioluminescent flowers amongst the dark blue moss. The glow of the flowers is believed to be caused by process of energy sharing between the moss and the above ground plants.

        **d.** Further study has shown that the moss forms a symbiotic relationship by growing it’s roots up through the stones and earth, then into the root structure of several of the desert plants and trees, feeding off the nutrients the above ground plants produce from exposure to the sun, while also sharing water from inside the cavern to the roots of the plants above ground.

 **e.** The Star Moss gathers water from the air in the caverns. The caverns are much cooler in temperature than above ground and the hot air blowing in from above ground rises and creates condensations along the walls and ceilings of the cave, which helps feed the moss, but also creates “rain.”

 


	3. Nibiru Grasslands

The grasslands of Nibiru were first explored by scout team 64, who made several studies of the local weather system, plant life and animal life. Several other teams were sent out after the initial scouting to study specific sections of the grasslands, and specific wildlife such as the Coronavacca, which the Nibiru Council decided to try domesticating. The grasslands of Nibiru are extremely fertile due to the close proximity of Vulcan's Forge, which spews volcanic ash over the grasslands, indicting the soil.

 

**Landscape**

  **1\. Vulcan's Forge  
**

     **I. Found:** 2256

     **II. Name History:** They name the Volcano after the Roman God Vulcan who was the God of Blacksmiths, since the volcano bubbles up fire and lava.

     **III. Effect On Surroundings:** The ash from the volcano is spewed into the air regularly, fertilizing the grasslands below for hundreds of miles. This makes the land some of the most fertile on the whole planet and the herbivores the gather in vast numbers much like in Africa. There are also volcano springs that are dotting the landscape. As they dry up in the heat they turn into salt flats and the water becomes poisonous. But that does not stop life from finding ways to exist near to the lakes as the drying up lakes are host of various types of algae that many retiles and birds have found a way to survive on.

 

**Weather**

  **1\. Dry Season  
**

     **I. Duration:** Lasts 5 to 6 months

     **II. Effect On Surroundings:** Usually only grass grows in the grasslands, with some scattered trees. If there was no dry season, trees would populate the grasslands. Trees do not densely populate them since they need too much water. Because in the dry season it doesn't rain, trees can only grow in the wet season. To survive the dry season, plants have grown long roots to suck all the moisture out of the ground and when possible to reach the water sources found throughout the underground. They grow thick bark to protect themselves from annual fires. They also have trunks that can store water, and leaves that drop off during the dry season to preserve water.

Many of the rivers and waterholes dry up as the heat rises higher during this season. The lack of rain can also cause grassfires crop up in areas where the underground water source is not near the surface. These fires kill off animals, leaving opportunities for other animals to reap the benefit of the dead and fleeing insects and animals, and to help control the population of the animals living in the grasslands. The fires wipe out thick layers of plant vegetation, appearing to devastate the land, but it does in fact revitalize the land. Allowing for new plant life to grow and prosper.

  **2\. Wet Season  
**

     **I. Duration:** Lasts 5 to 6 months

     **II. Effect On Surroundings:** The volcano’s and mountain ranges boardering the grasslands, and within its boundaries, reaches up high enough to effect weather patterns as well, helping to shift the clouds over the grasslands, letting the rains fall on its peaks, spreading the water in rivers down its side and into the grasslands, where it will eventually flow out into the other areas of the continent.

It is warmer in the rainy season than the dry season, because it is humid. The average temperature during the wet is about 85°F. It can get as high as 120° F. closer to the desert region. The wet season has a lot of rain which is blown in from the equator to the north, and causes a lot flooding in local areas.

The average precipitation per year in the grasslands is around 20 to 40 in. The average precipitation in the dry season is about 4 in, but during the wet season the average precipitation is around 15 to 25 inches. Due to the sudden rains the plants of the grasslands can grow rapidly, supporting massive numbers of herbavores. Many areas will flood and become marshes that stretch for hundreds of miles, attracting animals and birds from all over the grasslands.

During this time of plenty, the animals will also give birth to their young since the resources are abundant to support the increase in animal life.

 

 

**Animals**

  **1\. Migration  
**

     **I.** The animals migrate from the grasslands into the rainforests and back to the grasslands as the seasons change. Some animals must cross through the deserts to reach their breeding and calving grounds in the grasslands. While many predators return to the dry grasslands before the rainy season begins so that their young will already be born by the time the prey migrates into their lands.

  **2\. Coronavacca**

 ** **I. Name Meaning:**** Crowned Cow

 ** **II. Type:**** Diurnal Herbivore

        **a.** Coronavacca is a large bipedal/quadrupedal herbivore, eating plants with a sophisticated skull that permitted a grinding motion analogous to chewing. Its teeth are continually being replaced; they were packed into dental batteries containing hundreds of teeth, only a relative handful of which were in use at any time. It used its beak to crop plant material, which was held in the jaws by a cheek-like organ.

        **b.** Vegetation could have been taken from the ground up to a height of around 4 meters (13 ft).

     **III. Description:**

        **a.** They look much like the ancient dinosaur species Parasaurolopgus. But tend to be mostly a pale cream to tawny gold color with the males having brightly colored markings on their head crests.

        **b.** They have a pair of large brown eyes with a pair of smaller eyes in front of the main pair of eyes. This second pair of eyes are a pale blue color and are specifically designed to give the animal night vision to provide increased protection from nocturnal predators. During the day the smaller eyes are kept closed to protect the animal from light blindness.

        **c.** Their length is estimated at 9.5 m (31 ft) and stand half again as tall as a human male.

        **d.** Their weight is estimated at 2.5 tonnes (2.8 short tons).

        **e.** Its skull is about 1.6 m (5 ft 3 in) long, including the crest. The crest itself is long and has hollow tubing inside which works as a resonating chamber for their vocal calls to each other. The crest of the male is also brightly colored in brilliant shades of blue with red stripes. The crest is used as a visual display for identifying species and sex, sound amplification for communication, and thermoregulation.

        **f.** Though they look like Parasaurolophus, they are mammals and give birth to live young rather than a clutch of eggs. On average they give birth to one or two offspring. They produce milk to feed the calves and like cows are able to produce milk for most of the year even if they do not have any young of their own. Hence the reason they scouts named them Crowned Cows.

     **IV. Feeding:**

 ****a.** ** Coronavacca is a migratory herbivore. It spends most of the year following the rains so that it can have a steady source of food. It can be found migrating from the grasslands through the desert region, and even on occasion into the rainforests. Though it primarily lives in the grasslands.

**3\. Celeres Corsores**

**I. Name Meaning:** Swift Runner (Commonly called Swifties)

 **II. Type:** Diurnal Herbivore

 **a.** Celeres Cursores is a small quadrupedal herbivore, eating plants with a sophisticated skull that permitted a grinding motion analogous to chewing. Its teeth are continually being replaced; they are packed into dental batteries containing hundreds of teeth, only a relative handful of which were in use at any time.

 **b.**  They have narrow habitat preferences, preferring short grassland with dry, sturdy foundation. They do, however, migrate into tall grassland and dense woodland.

 **c.** In the wet seasons, they eat mainly fresh grasses, but during the dry seasons, they eat more browse, particularly foliage from bushes, forbs, and clover-like plants.

**III. Description:**

        **a.** The Celeres Cursores are 55 to 82 cm (22 to 32 in) tall, body length of 80 to 120 cm (31 to 47 in), and weigh 15 to 25 kg (33 to 55 lb) (females), 20 to 35 kg (44 to 77 lb) (males).

 **b.** Both male and female Celeres Cursores' are white with thick black stripes, similar to a African Plains Zebra. The striping pattern is unique among ungulates in the region, and its functions are disputed. Suggested functions include crypsis, forms of motion camouflage, social signaling and recognition, and discouraging biting flies.

 **c.** The males horns are long, ribbed, and pointed with slight curvature. The horns are also bright blue with red stripes encircling the horn, going from the base all the way to the tips.

 **d.** Both male and females have large blue eyes with a small red streak on the lower eyelid, stretching to the nose, which is black with large horse-like nostrils.

 **e.** They have long legs that end in cloven, deer-like, hooves. These hooves and the long legs give the animals great speed and a bounding leap, known as stotting or pronking, used to startle predators and display strength.

        **f.** The Celeres Cursores can live 10–15 years, though most dies young due to predation.

 **g.** Their major predators are Talispiritus, which are able to attain higher speeds, but Celeres Cursores' can outlast them in long chases and are able to make turns more speedily. This small gazelle-like animal can run extremely fast, from 80 km/h (50 mph), to 96 km/h (60 mph) and zigzag, a peculiarity which often saves it from predators.

**IV. Breeding/Mating:**

**a.** During the wet season, a time when grass is abundant, adult male Celeres Cursores' will graze extensively. They spread out more and establish breeding territories. Younger males usually spend their time in bachelor groups, and are prevented from entering the territories held by the adults.

 **b.** Females form migratory groups that enter the males' territories, mostly the ones with the highest-quality resources. As the female groups pass though and forage, the territorial males may try to herd them, and are usually successful in preventing single females from leaving, but not whole groups.

 **c.** A male Celeres Cursores will follow a female and sniff her urine to find out if she is in estrus, a process known as the Flehmen response. If so, he will continue to court and mount her.

 **d.** Females will leave the herd to give birth to single fawns after a five- to six-month gestation period. They can give birth twice yearly, but only under the right conditions. During a normal year they only give birth once a year.

  **4\. Talispiritus  
**

****I. Name Meaning:**** Camouflage Wind (Commonly called Talis)

 ** **II. Type:**** Diurnal Carnivore

 ****a.**  **Talispiritus hunts usually either early in the morning or later in the evening when it is not so hot, but there is still enough light. This allows the animal greater success hunting as there are fewer predators about to steal the Talispiritus’ kill and also lessons the likelihood of the animal overheating.

 ****b.**  **Solitary Talispiritus hunts primarily animals that are under 40 kg (88 lb), but will also hunt the young of larger herbivores. When part of a pack the Talispiritus will hunt much larger prey animals, often tag-teaming the animals to bring it down after they have chased it to exhaustion.

 ****c.**  **Talispiritus is a non migratory species. They live in packs and will vigorously guard their territory. They have only ever been spotted migrating when a draught forced them to leave their territory to find food and water.

     **III. Description:**

        **a.** Talispiritus chest is deep and it’s waist is narrow. They are long limbed with large paws that have semi retracted claws to allow the Talispiritus greater traction when chasing down prey. Unlike either Cheetahs or Canines, the Talispiritus’ paws have turned the duclaw into an opposable thumb to help them grab their prey better.

        **b.** The animal has a long neck with a round cranium that has a midsize snout. It face is very dog like even though the head is also slightly rounder than an Earth canines.

        **c.** It has large ears that are black on the back with a single large white spot. The coarse, short fur of the Talispiritus is a mottled mix of white, tan, and black with only a few rare spots of mint green. The pattern of their fur is very similar to that of the Lycaon Pictus, or African Wild Dog. The fur grows longer on the back of the neck from the base of the skull to the shoulders, on the lower portion of the front legs, and on the upper portion of the back legs and rump at the base of the long tail.

        **d.** They have two large eyes that are usually a shade of mint green, though some have been spotted with a rich amber shade of eyes as well. This seem to be rare however.

        **e.** Adults typically weigh 21 to 72 kg (46 to 159 lb). A tall, lean animal, it stands about 75 cm to 94 cm (30 to 37 in) at the shoulder, with a head and body length of 110 to 150 cm (43 to 59 in) plus a tail of while the tail can measure 60 to 84 cm (24 to 33 in) in length. Little sexual dimorphism is shown, though judging by skeletal dimensions, males are usually 3–7% larger.

        **f.** Though it’s body shape and size is a bit more reminiscence of a African Cheetah, the Talispiritus has a more canine type of behavior and hunting style. This means that although they are built or speed, they also have a much greater endurance than the Cheetah and are able to chase down prey for a longer period of time.

     **IV. Breeding/Mating:**

 ****a.**  **Females will disperse from their birth pack at 14–30 months of age and join other packs that lack sexually mature females. Males typically do not leave the pack in which they were born. This is unusual among social mammals, among which the core pack tends to consist of related females. In a typical pack, males outnumber females by a factor of two to one, and only the dominant female can usually rear pups.

 ****b.** ** They may reproduce at any time of year, although mating peaks between March and June during the second half of the rainy season. Males, like Earth canines, have a locking [bulbus glandis](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulbus_glandis), commonly called a “bulb" or “knot”, a spherical area of erectile tissue at the base of the penis.

 ****c.**  **The time between births is usually 12–14 months, though it can also be as short as six months if all of the previous young die. The typical gestation period is between 60 and 80 days. Litters can contain 2–19 pups, though ~10 is the most common.

  **4\. Anguicatta**

 ** **I. Name Meaning:**** Serpent Cat

 ** **II. Type:**** Nocturnal Carnivore

        **a.** Anguicatta is a nocturnal carnivore. The Anguicatta prefer to scavenge when the opportunity presents itself, and scavenged food provides more than 50% of their diets.

        **b.** They usually hunt in coordinated groups and stalk their chosen prey. However, they are not particularly known for their stamina. Thus, they only run fast in short bursts, and need to be close to their prey before starting the attack. They take advantage of factors that reduce visibility; many kills take place near some form of cover or at night.

        **c.** The females are the ones that do most of the hunting for the pride. The male Anguicatta associated with the pride usually stays and watches its young while waiting for the females to return from the hunt. Typically, several females work together and encircle the herd from different points. Once they have closed with a herd, they usually target the closest prey.

        **d.** The prey consists mainly of medium-sized animals and many other species are hunted based on availability. Anguicatta hunting in groups are capable of taking down most animals, even healthy adults, but in most parts of their range they rarely attack very large prey.

       **e.** Anguicattas are a non migratory species. They live in prides and will vigorously guard their territory. They have only ever been spotted migrating when a draught forced them to leave their territory to find food and water.

     **III. Description:**

        **a.** With some males exceeding 250 kg (550 lb) in weight, the Anguicatta is the largest carnivore in the Nibiru grasslands.

        **b.** They have short corse fur with bare, scaled legs. Males also have a thick mane of fur around the neck and head. The nose of the animal is also thickly scaled like the legs. The coloration varies from light buff to yellowish, reddish, or dark ochraceous brown. The underparts are generally lighter in color, often fading to a pale creamy-white. They have rosette type spots all over the body in shades of dark blue or green, fading in color closer to the belly.

        **c.** The tail is spotted on the topside and striped underneath and has a blackish tip. The tail is also thick and heavy, much like a lizards, growing thinner towards the tip.  The most distinctive characteristic shared by both females and males is that the tail ends in a hairy tuft. The tuft conceals a hard "spine" or "spur", approximately 5 mm long, formed from dermal denticles, and its underside has two grooves with venom glands. This “spur” is able to be regrown after it has been lost.

        **d.** The size of adult Anguicatta varies across their range with those from the southern grasslands averaging around 189.6 kg (418 lb) and 126.9 kg (280 lb) in males and females respectively compared to 174.9 kg (386 lb) and 119.5 kg (263 lb) of males and females living closer to the northern mountain range. Reported body measurements in males are head-body lengths ranging from 170 to 250 cm (5 ft 7 in to 8 ft 2 in), tail lengths of 90–105 cm (2 ft 11 in–3 ft 5 in). In females reported head-body lengths range from 140 to 175 cm (4 ft 7 in to 5 ft 9 in), tail lengths of 70–100 cm (2 ft 4 in–3 ft 3 in).

     **IV. Breeding/Mating:**

 ****a.**  **Females form the stable social unit in a pride and do not tolerate outside females. Membership only changes with the births and deaths of lionesses, although some females do leave and become nomadic. The pride usually consists of five or six females, their cubs of both sexes, and one or two males (known as a coalition if more than one) who mate with the adult females.

 ****b.** ** Most female Anguicatta will have reproduced by the time they are four years of age. Anguicattas do not mate at any specific time of year as he herbivores of the grasslands do, and the females are [polyestrous](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estrous_cycle).

 ****c.**  **A female may mate with more than one male when she is in heat; during a mating bout, which could last several days, the couple copulates twenty to forty times a day, often forgoing eating. The female gives birth to a litter of one to four cubs.

 

**5\. Skaduwee Bok (aka the Shadowbok)  
**

     **I. Name Meaning:** From the Afrikaans word _skaduwee_ meaning shadow, and _bok_ meaning antelope.

 **II. Type:** Diurnal Herbivore

 **a**. Shadowbok are primarily browsers, and may switch to grazing seasonally. They generally browse on shrubs, succulents, and flowers. On occasion they have been found to eat fruits that falls from the canopy of the rainforest trees.

 **b**. Shadowbok can meet their water needs from the food they eat, and are able to survive without drinking water through dry season. In extreme cases, they do not drink any water over the course of their lives. Shadowbok may accomplish this by selecting flowers, seeds, fruits, and leaves of shrubs before dawn, when the food items are most succulent. This makes them especially important animals for the nomadic tribes living in the grasslands and the desert regions of the planet. Those tribes actively domesticate the animals.

**III. Description:**

**a.** A midshdzed antilope like animal found mainly in the rainforests, but a subgroup has been found in the grasslands as well. The Shadowbok is an magical breed created by the humans after colonization, by crossbreeding the African Springbok with native Celeres Cursores, or “Swiftie.” The use of magic to create the species altered the offspring, giving them some magical qualities. The animals are smarter than their non-magical relatives. Their horns can be used in endurance strengthening potions, and agility potions. Their blood can also be used in healing potions meant to repair damaged ligaments and muscles. The animals have the ability to be invisible when in the shadows, due to their magical nature.

 **b.** A slender, long-legged antelope, the shadowbok reaches 71 to 86 cm (28 to 34 in) at the shoulder and weighs between 27 and 42 kg (60 and 93 lb). Both sexes have a pair of pure white, 35-to-50-centimetre (14 to 20 in) long horns that curve backward. They have large golden eyes that appear to glow in the dark, and their vision has proven to be nearly be better than their non-magical cousins. The shadowbok is characterized by a white face, a dark stripe running from the eyes to the mouth, a dark gray coat marked by a black stripe that runs from the upper foreleg to the buttocks across the flanks, and a white rump flap.

 **c.** The skin along the middle of the dorsal side is folded in, and covered with 15 to 20 cm (5.9 to 7.9 in) long white hair erected by arrector pili muscles (located between hair follicles). This white hair is almost fully concealed by the dark gray hairs, until the fold opens up. The folds open when the animal is pronking, and males often use it as a mating display.

 **d.** A feature unique to the shadowbok, like it’s ancestor the springbok, is pronking. Prancing is when the springbok performs multiple leaps into the air, up to 2 metres (6.6 ft) above the ground, in a stiff-legged posture, with the back bowed and the white flap lifted. The movement is surprisingly graceful, and often gives the humans watching a feeling of joy.

**IV. Breeding/Mating:**

**a.** Breeding takes place year-round, and peaks in the rainy season, when forage is most abundant.

 **b.** Females are able to conceive at as early as six to seven months, whereas males do not attain sexual maturity until two years.

 **c.** A Male’s rut lasts 5 to 21 days.[15] When a female approaches a rutting male, the male holds his head and tail at level with the ground, lowers his horns and makes a loud grunting noise to attract her. The male then urinates and sniffs the female's perineum. If the female is receptive, she urinates as well, and the male makes a flehmen gesture, and taps his leg till the female leaves or permits him to mate.

 **d.** A single calf is born after a five to six month long pregnancy; weaning occurs at nearly six months of age, and the calf leaves its mother a few months later. Most births take place in the spring (October to November), prior to the onset of the rainy season.

  


	4. Nibiru Rainforests

The Nibiru rainforest was first found by scout team 12 in 2256. The rainforest lies beyond The House of Zeus and it takes over 2 weeks of climbing to get from the base to the tops of the peaks that border the rainforests, making it a journey by Muggle means of 4 weeks total just to get over the mountains. The mountain peeks are high enough up that the tops are covered in snow and the middle regions are drenched with heavy rains almost daily. The weather is some of the most violent here. Lightning storms and heavy downpours of rain happen daily and 95% of the rain that falls here is generated by the forest itself. Each hector of trees creates over a liter of water every day, and that water flows down the mountains in both directions feeding the grasslands on one side, and the rainforest on the other. Over 190,000 letters of water per year is produced by just one hector of trees in the rainforest. Beside the rainforest on the main content there are over a thousand islands that are entirely rainforest habitats as well.

 

 

**Cities**

  **1\. The Cathedral**

     **I. Founded:** 2257

     **II. Name History:** Based on the cavern the city is built in and it’s cathedral like ceiling.

     **III. City type:** Dragon Handler City  & Reserve

     **IV. Description:** A cavern in the northern part of the continent where the grasslands have begun to turn into a tropical forest. It is located at the base of the canyon that was created by the massive river coming out of the rainforest. It is a large cavern that has several large openings looking out into several towering waterfalls. The waterfalls meet in a river that flows into the cavern creating a huge lake. At the center of the lake is an island covered in grass, flowers and trees. They build a cathedral like castle on the island along with sleeping areas for some of the trained dragons. They call the cavern The Cathedral because of the way the openings in the cave walls meet at the roof of the cavern forming a gothic cathedral ribbed vault style ceiling, painted in more of the glowing moss flowers. This because the home city for the Dragon Riders, all people from before who were trained dragon tamers.

  **2\. Gabriel's Grove**

     **I. Founded:** 2257

     **II. Name History:** This "city" was named after the Monk who founded it, Gabriel Alexian.

     **III. City type:** Monk Village  & Retreat

     **IV. Description:** Built by a small community of monks, the village motto was: _Tranquillitatem, per cognitionem._ Serenity through knowledge. All the buildings, save the barns, are built up in the trees, close to a small lake. They are small, simply built buildings. They have little to no modern technologies.

  **2\. Taliesin**

     **I. Founded:** 2258

     **II. Name History:** This city was named after The Book of Taliesin.

     **III. City type:** Research  & Artisan Village

     **IV. Description:** Built only 10miles from the Dragon Handler's city, The Cathedral, the city has both buildings built on the ground, into the hillsides, and in the trees. A river called Teanga Nathair, snake's tongue in the traditional Irish language, runs through the village. This river is one of the tributaries that branch off the river that spills out from The Cathedral's underground lake. The buildings have round doorways, similar to a hobbit house, but still have look reminiscent of an old English cottage with stone and plaster looking outer walls, thatched roofs and exposed beams. Inside the buildings have the same round doorways, warm colored plaster walls and beautiful exposed beams in the walls and ceilings. Windows all over the homes are placed to allow in the most light and the beautiful vistas of the forest and river that runs through the city.

 

**Animal Life**

**1. Porcellus Iris**

     **I. Name Meaning:** From the Latin word _Procellus_ meaning Little Pig, and _Iris_ meaning Rainbow.

 **II. Type:**  Nocturnal Herbivore

 **a**. Feeds on roots, tubers, and other plant life.

         **b.** They are social, living in the wild in small groups which consist of several females (sows), a male (boar), and the young (pups).

 **c.** They make their own burrows and will frequently seek shelter in the burrows of other animals, as well as in crevices and tunnels formed by vegetation.

 **d.** They tend to be most active during dawn and dusk, when it is harder for predators to spot them.

 **e.** They typically live an average of four to five years, but may live as long as eight years.

**III. Description:**

**a.** They weigh between 20 and 35 kg (44 and 77 lb), and are approximately 1 metre (40 in) in length, with short, stubby tails. They are larger than their desert cousins, and more brightly colored.

 **b.** They have four short legs that have four clawed toes. They also have dewclaws on their hind legs, which do not seem to have a noticeable purpose.

 **c.** Male and female Procellus Iris do not differ in external appearance apart from general size and coloration. Males being more brightly colored and larger than the females.

 **d.** Females have white bellies, and their heads are yellow shading into orange along the back. They also have black spots and streaks all over their bodies, giving them a look similar to a poison dart frog. Their eyes are red in color.

 **e.** Males peacock green bellies, their heads being violet shading into sapphire blue along the backs and sides. Like the females they have the same black markings, and red eyes.

 **f.** Though they look like they have fur, they are in fact covered by primitive feathers.

**IV. Breeding/Mating:**

**a.** The Procellus Iris is able to breed year-round, with birth peaks usually coming in the spring; as many as five litters can be produced per year.

 **b.** The gestation period lasts from 59–72 days, with an average of 63–68 days.

 **c.** Once they have given birth to their relatively undeveloped young, the pups make their way to the females pouch were they remain until fully developed, much like an Earth Marsupial.

 **d.** Because newborn marsupials like the Procellus Iris, must climb up to their mother's backwards facing pouch, their front limbs are much more developed than the rest of their bodies at the time of birth. This requirement possibly has resulted in the limited range of locomotor adaptations in marsupials compared to placentals. Meaning that their front legs are capable grasping limbs, unlike the Guinea Pigs they resemble.

 **e.** The position of the anus is very close to the genitals in both sexes. Female genitals are distinguished by a Y-shaped configuration formed from a vulvar flap, while the male genitals may look similar, with the penis and anus forming a like shape, the penis will protrude if pressure is applied to the surrounding hair. The male's testes may also be visible externally from scrotal swelling.

**2\. Skaduwee Bok (aka the Shadowbok)  
**

     **I. Name Meaning:** From the Afrikaans word _skaduwee_ meaning shadow, and _bok_ meaning antelope.

 **II. Type:** Diurnal Herbivore

 **a**. Shadowbok are primarily browsers, and may switch to grazing seasonally. They generally browse on shrubs, succulents, and flowers. On occasion they have been found to eat fruits that falls from the canopy of the rainforest trees.

 **b**. Shadowbok can meet their water needs from the food they eat, and are able to survive without drinking water through dry season. In extreme cases, they do not drink any water over the course of their lives. Shadowbok may accomplish this by selecting flowers, seeds, fruits, and leaves of shrubs before dawn, when the food items are most succulent. This makes them especially important animals for the nomadic tribes living in the grasslands and the desert regions of the planet. Those tribes actively domesticate the animals.

**III. Description:**

**a.** A midshdzed antilope like animal found mainly in the rainforests, but a subgroup has been found in the grasslands as well. The Shadowbok is an magical breed created by the humans after colonization, by crossbreeding the African Springbok with native Celeres Cursores, or “Swiftie.” The use of magic to create the species altered the offspring, giving them some magical qualities. The animals are smarter than their non-magical relatives. Their horns can be used in endurance strengthening potions, and agility potions. Their blood can also be used in healing potions meant to repair damaged ligaments and muscles. The animals have the ability to be invisible when in the shadows, due to their magical nature.

 **b.** A slender, long-legged antelope, the shadowbok reaches 71 to 86 cm (28 to 34 in) at the shoulder and weighs between 27 and 42 kg (60 and 93 lb). Both sexes have a pair of pure white, 35-to-50-centimetre (14 to 20 in) long horns that curve backward. They have large golden eyes that appear to glow in the dark, and their vision has proven to be nearly be better than their non-magical cousins. The shadowbok is characterized by a white face, a dark stripe running from the eyes to the mouth, a dark gray coat marked by a black stripe that runs from the upper foreleg to the buttocks across the flanks, and a white rump flap.

 **c.** The skin along the middle of the dorsal side is folded in, and covered with 15 to 20 cm (5.9 to 7.9 in) long white hair erected by arrector pili muscles (located between hair follicles). This white hair is almost fully concealed by the dark gray hairs, until the fold opens up. The folds open when the animal is pronking, and males often use it as a mating display.

 **d.** A feature unique to the shadowbok, like it’s ancestor the springbok, is pronking. Prancing is when the springbok performs multiple leaps into the air, up to 2 metres (6.6 ft) above the ground, in a stiff-legged posture, with the back bowed and the white flap lifted. The movement is surprisingly graceful, and often gives the humans watching a feeling of joy.

**IV. Breeding/Mating:**

**a.** Breeding takes place year-round, and peaks in the rainy season, when forage is most abundant.

 **b.** Females are able to conceive at as early as six to seven months, whereas males do not attain sexual maturity until two years.

 **c.** A Male’s rut lasts 5 to 21 days.[15] When a female approaches a rutting male, the male holds his head and tail at level with the ground, lowers his horns and makes a loud grunting noise to attract her. The male then urinates and sniffs the female's perineum. If the female is receptive, she urinates as well, and the male makes a flehmen gesture, and taps his leg till the female leaves or permits him to mate.

 **d.** A single calf is born after a five to six month long pregnancy; weaning occurs at nearly six months of age, and the calf leaves its mother a few months later. Most births take place in the spring (October to November), prior to the onset of the rainy season.

 

 


	5. Nibiru Mountain Range

In the year 2256 scout team 12 was exploring the far reaches of the grasslands to find the mountain ranges that had been spotted from The Ark. The mountain ranges that they found were far more massive than they every expected to find. The mountain peeks are high enough up that the tops are covered in snow and the middle regions are drenched with heavy rains almost daily. The weather is some of the most violent here. Lightning storms and heavy downpours of rain happen daily and 95% of the rain that falls here is generated by the forest itself. Each hector of trees creates over a liter of water every day, and that water flows down the mountains in both directions feeding the grasslands on one side, and the rainforest on the other.

 

**Landscapes:**

**1\. The House of Zeus**

**a. Found:** 2256

 **c. Name History:** Named after the Greek God Zeus and Mount Olympus, because of the massive height of the mountains and the almost constant rain on the upper peaks.

 **d. Effect On Surroundings:** The mountain range is so large that it creates its own ecosystem. It is constantly covered in snow, much of which melts at the lower elevations at certain times of the year, supplying huge amount of water to the grasslands and the desert. Midway down the mountain it also has a temperate forest which changes into a rainforest at lower elevation due to the heat. Since this forest is still on the mountain the cold air above meeting the warm air creates heavy rains, which flood down one side creating the rainforest section of the main continent.

 

**Cities**

**1\. Caer Sidi  
**

**a. Founded:** 2258

 **c. Name History:** Named after a legendary otherworld fortress mentioned in two Middle Welsh mythological poems in the Book of Taliesin.

 **d. City Type:** Mountain Village/Fortress

        **e. Description:** The fortress is surrounded by thick stone wall two feet thick, and fourth feet high to help block out the cold, and to prevent the large snow drifts for overpacking the city. There is also a ward surrounding the city which prevents more than 6 inches of snow to fall within the fortress grounds, and will also allow some control over the temperature of the fortress. Within the walls is a village and two larger structures; a temple and a Auror outpost. The Auror post also within it a Healers Hall. All the buildings are all built in a very traditional Himalayan style, but with more modern convinces such as electricity, and central heating. Prayer flags stretch all about, bringing a riot of colors to the area.

 **f. Business:**

           **i.** Healers Hall - a magical and non-magical hospital.

           **ii.** Auror Outpost

           **iii.** (Several) Tea Houses

                a. These work as both an actual tea house, as well as Inns for travelers. They are run by a single family, who provides the lodging as well as all the hot food and drink.

                b. They are stone buildings covered in white plaster with thick dark wooden beams. Inside the top of the wall just under the ceiling is often painted with scenes from various cultural tails, and protective runes. The ceilings are all dark wood as well, with paler wood floors on the upper levels, and smooth, polished stone floors on the ground levels.

**2\. Himavat  
**

**a. Founded:** 2258

 **c. Name History:** Named after the Hindu God, Himavat, God of snow.

 **d. City Type:** Mountain Village

        **e. Description:** The city is populated primarily by both the Muggle and Wizarding people who lived in the Himalaya Mountain Range of Earth. The homes, small Healer Hall, and temples are all built in a very traditional Himalayan style. Prayer flags stretch all about, bringing a riot of colors to the area. And at the center of the village is a large courtyard which has a statue of a yeti with a snowleopard jumping from a boulder, on its left hand side, at its center. During the warmer weather outdoor stalls are opened where trade can be had.

 **f. Business:**

           **i.** Sherpa Guides

           **ii.** Healers Hall - a magical and non-magical hospital.

           **iii.** (Several) Inns


End file.
